xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Warpath
Warpath (born James Proudstar) is a mutant who possesses superhuman strength, senses, speed, durability, stamina and reflexes. He served as the sentry of the Free Mutants. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' 2023 In 2023, after detecting incoming Sentinels, Warpath warns his fellow X-Men about the impending attack. Together with Blink, Colossus, Iceman, Sunspot, Bishop and Shadowcat, Warpath holds the mechs off while Shadowcat warps Bishop's consciousness back in time. As Bishop's consciousness is sent back in time, Warpath and the rest of the team are killed. Having arrived at an earlier point in time, the team go to a monastery in China and meet up with the rest of the X-Men, Professor X, Magneto, Wolverine and Storm. When the decision is made to send Wolverine's consciousness back to 1973 to prevent Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask (which caused the creation of the Sentinels), Warpath and the rest of the team are charged with guarding the monastery. Using his senses, Warpath detects the arrival of a huge Sentinel army. During the ensuing battle, Warpath is killed yet again. However, due to an altering of the timeline, the war never takes place, thus preventing Warpath's death. Revised Timeline ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, the Sentinel Wars never took place. Thus, the Free Mutants were never formed, and its members never killed in the future war. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Senses''' - Warpath's senses of sight and hearing are enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He is able to see and hear from a great distance while maintaining a good level of clarity, even in darkness. This ability made him a valuable asset to the Free Mutants as he was able to detect the Sentinels even when they were far away. Warpath was able to sense three invading Sentinels, even when he and his team were underground. He was also able to detect 12 Sentinel carriers inbound 10 miles. *'Superhuman Strength' - The strength of Warpath surpasses that of a normal human. He was able to jump on top of a Sentinel, which weighs 4,800 lbs and is 18 feet tall, and weigh it down to its knees. He was also seen carrying a heavy barrel on his shoulder before the Sentinels arrived. *'Superhuman Agility' - Warpath's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Warpath's endurance is beyond the natural humans limits. He was the last mutant standing to defend Bishop and Shadowcat from the Sentinels. *'Superhuman Speed - '''Despite his great size, Warpath is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Invulnerability - Warpath's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. *'Flight - '''Warpath is able to propel himself through the air without any aid. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Warpath is a formidable combatant, both armed and unarmed. Considering his Native American heritage, it is possible he knows Tushka-Homa or Okichitaw. **'Skilled Knife-Fighter' - Warpath is shown to be skilled in wielding combat knives. *'Expert Tracker and Hunter' - Due to his heightened senses, Warpath is excellent for scouting and reconnaissance. Equipment *'Bowie Knives' - Warpath's weapon of choice is a pair of dual Bowie knives. Relationships Original Timeline Friends *Free Mutants - Former Teammates and Friends **Blink † **Bishop † **Colossus † **Iceman † **Shadowcat **Sunspot † *X-Men - Former Teammates **Magneto **Professor X **Rogue **Storm † **Wolverine Enemies *Sentinels - Enemies and Killers Trivia *In the main Marvel Comics continuity, Warpath is the younger brother of Thunderbird, who is a main character in The Gifted. External links * * Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Free Mutants Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Tattoos Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Native Americans Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Martial Artists Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Cameo